


How was your day, sweetie?

by werewolffling



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ART!!!, Fanart, I put a Daniel tag b/c the sean diaz/finn tag wasn't coming up, Life Is Strange Spoilers, M/M, Sean Diaz & Finn - Freeform, Sean Diaz/Finn - Freeform, even though that boy is a sweet baby too good for this world, life is strange 2 post-episode 3, lis 2 spoilers, smooch on the cheek, that bisexual rep yo, there is no daniel here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolffling/pseuds/werewolffling
Summary: Sean and Finn are p cute.





	How was your day, sweetie?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165758025@N03/46929177595/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Tumblr, but all I'm saying is that if p*rn hu* buys Tumblr I'm deleting my blog there and dropping all of my fan/ shipping art here from now on.  
> __________________  
> I really hope Finn shows up again and is super sorry for getting Sean roped into all the BS because I do think he likes Sean on a deeper level, but I also think he’s self-serving as a learned behavior from when his dad did the same thing and it got him sent to jail w/ his bros. As the youngest, I’m guessing Finn was in juvenile detention so that’s why he’s still young and got out first before his brothers. If you go in young you can parol early if judges choose to take your age into account. All I’m saying is that Finn had a fucked up childhood and learned behaviors are a big deal in adolescence…just look at how the game constantly leans on your choices vs how Daniel will behave.


End file.
